


Harold, They're Lesbians...ft. Zuko

by wingedsquirrel



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedsquirrel/pseuds/wingedsquirrel
Summary: Obligatory anime beach episode, but gayer.





	Harold, They're Lesbians...ft. Zuko

"Ugh, I can't stand this heat." Mai dramatically flops down onto the beach towel spread out underneath the umbrella perched a foot away.

"Then why did you suggest the beach?!" Zuko kicks the coarse sand that seems to never end. "We could have gone anywhere!" he exclaims.

After the complete utter disaster that was the party they had attended--or rather, crashed--they had each taken turns deciding the events of the next day. That is, unless the decision was overridden by Azula, which happened a whopping 99 percent of the time.

"Well Ty Lee wanted to go but Azula was throwing a fit so," she shrugs, "obviously I had to suggest it."

Zuko shuffles along the coast, wiggling his toes in the damp sand, "You know that Ty Lee can speak up for herself, right?"

Mai flings her black hair over her shoulder before stating, "Yeah well that's what a good girlf--"

She's cut off as a figure darts their way across the sand, flinging it in all directions.

Ty Lee starts shouting as she approaches them with increasing speed, "Mai! Help me! These group of boys keep following me around and won't leave me alo-- oh wait I didn't interrupt anything between you two love birds did I?"

Mai raises her arm over her forehead to shield the sun from her eyes and Zuko squints before they both start talking in unison,  
"What? Why would you think that?"   
"No, of course not how could you--"

"Mmhmm." Ty Lee rolls her eyes.

Zuko and Mai point at each other before exclaiming, "But she's gay!" "He's gay!"

"Wait what?! How did you know?"

Ty Lee, muttering under her breath, "1 in 10 koala sheep in the Fire Nation islands are gay."

Azula, who enters during the confusion, "Isn't it obvious? Mai was about to say how she was sticking up for her girlfriend, and you'd be a fool not to see the way dear Zuzu looks at Twinkletoes."

Ty Lee and Mai glance at each other before asking, "Twinkletoes?"

"It doesn't matter, anyways, come along," Azula grabs both Ty Lee and Mai's hands, "we've got some asses to kick," before wandering off.

**Author's Note:**

> Aang appears out of nowhere to Zuko's not-quite-surprise. "How did she know my nickname?"
> 
> "Shouldn't you be wondering how she knew we're a thing?"
> 
> "A thing?!"
> 
> "Isn't that what the kids say nowadays?"
> 
> "You're a kid Zuko."


End file.
